Mason Kyosuke
Appearance Mason is of the Male gender. He has light skin, along with blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. He wears the default school uniform unless customized. Personality Mason is of the Charismatic persona. when witnessing murder he will stay calm and try and talk his way out of being attacked, choosing his words carefully. This triggers a dialogue minigame where you have to choose the right dialogue options in a limited amount of time, or else you’d be tricked into sparing them, and that student will be unkillable for the entire day. The higher your Psychology stat, the more time you have to pick an answer. If you aren’t tricked into sparing him than the struggle mini game will be triggered. If he witnesses a loved one being murdered he will attack you as a heroic student would, if he discovers a body he will call the nearest teacher. Backstory (R*** Mention) Act 1 + Lucy's Act 1 Mastuo's childhood was going well, he had good grades as well as good friends in elementary school until 4th grade(age 10) that is. Matsuo's relationship with his family was also well. Despite his parents didn't speak with him and his sister all that much; he knows they cared about them both and gave them the world. He was very close with his sister, as well as his father. However, that ended after something between him and his father occurred. At the time Matsuo was young, he didn't know much about sex or anything of the sort. His father took advantage of this and well, it lead to a very, very, awful relationship. Years went by, and Matsuo grew to have a very lewd personality. His father would always tell him that what they were doing was completely fine, and that he had nothing to worry about which confused Mason; since he would also keep telling him that he shouldn't tell anyone '''''about it. Despite having done some very awful things, they never actually did anything to the point where it would go to in depth. Matsuo wasn't proud of this, so he would repeatedly try to seduce his father into doing more. He refused to do anything more than what they currently had been doing until Matsuo's older. About a year went by, and their sexual relationship continued. Matsuo learned that what they had been doing was wrong, and ended up begging his father to quit doing what they had been doing. This did not go well and had let to Mason being sexually assaulted by his father. The relationship had worsened and the abuse continued, Matsuo's sister Lucy was the only thing keeping Mason from completely breaking. Lucy was not aware of what had been happening with Matsuo and her father, but she had noticed that Mason was acting very cold and distant from her and his classmates which he doesn't normally do. One day, Eisuke was supposed to pick up Mason and Lucy from school but he never showed up and Mason didn't show up either. Lucy started getting worried so she tried calling Matsuo and her father. Neither of them had picked up. Lucy ended up walking home, when she got there she was in shock. Immediately she threatened to call the police. It didn't go well, and Eisuke had beaten her into keeping quiet, breaking her leg. The Kyōsuke family had to go to an important event which the whole family had to go to, their father said that if they speak about anything that had happened he'd hurt them. A year later, things still aren't the best. The abuse had continued, Matsuo was terrified to tell anyone anything, Lucy was scared as well. Matsuo was in an extremely low, unhealthy mental state and his father was extremely possessive of him to the point where he would never let him out of the house unless it were completely necessary. For the majority of the time their mother Jessica was away on a business trip, having an affair with her boss. Mason had left her many missed calls and messages but she never answered any of them. At school, Lucy had told Matsuo a secret that could ruin her life. Matsuo swore to keep it; he did, however someone over heard it, leaked it, and put the blame on Matsuo. Lucy's life was a living hell, she lost all of her friends, she was bullied daily, and as much as Matsuo wanted to stand up and help he was to scared, timid, and mentally unstable to do so. Lucy soon became cold, cruel, and distant. She grew to hate Mason believing that he was the reason her life had worsened. When Mason was being beat harshly for trying to leave the house without his father knowing, instead of helping him escape Lucy ran off and locked the door so that Mason wouldn't be able to leave. Mason got sexually assaulted once more that day, leaving him completely traumatized further, he had given up and his mind was almost completely broken. Years went by since Lucy ran away; she was presumed dead, however she was actually alive and watching her family as the years went by. Her mother returned home from work one day, and had caught Eisuke abusing Matsuo, she however was not caught. Later that night she had made a plan, she asked her husband if he wanted to go spend some more time with her. He said yes, and both Matsuo and him got into the car with Jessica. Jessica had a plan to bring her husband into a secluded area, where she would kill him, dispose of his corpse, and move to America with Matsuo and live a happy life. However, Lucy had other plans in store. Lucy rigged the car breaks causing Jessica to crash, and die in the process. Lucy thought they were all dead, and so she pushed the car into the water. Luckily, there was a smashed window and Matsuo was able; unfortunately his father did as well. Lucy was in complete and utter guilt to the point where she almost commited suicide, however she soon discovered Mason was alive. Act 2 She was in relief yet anger. At this point in time, Matsuo was almost completely broken, he managed to get therapy from a therapist which was sworn into secrecy by Matsuo to not tell anyone the reasons why he needed therapy. Long story short his mental state was somewhat recovered to the point where he could communicate normally, however he did have a lot of certain triggers and fears. Afterwards, Matsuo came to his old abandoned home-- he knew the password to his parent's bank account and where his father kept the physical money in the safe. He had also taken a lot of his clothe, his phone, and a locket containing a picture of him and Lucy-- he does not wear this that often; he used the money to pay a group of hackers known as CUBE to wipe any trace of his old school records, identity etc off the government database and had given him a new name and identity: Mason Kyōsuke. Mason had no where to go, so hesitantly he turned to prostitution since he felt all he was ever good at was sex. He had prostituted himself to some of the students of Akademi, at first he hated it, however he continued because he needed the money. He soon got used to it to the point where he began to enjoy it. He was able to earn enough money to where he could buy a small cheap apartment, and get enrolled into Akademi. After a while, Mason met Rin Kenshin. They soon became close friends and they began to start having romantic feelings for each other. This was troublesome, due to the fact that Rin was already dating Sukato Sasaki. Eventually this lead to a very complicated love triangle, where Sukato and Mason were always in fights for, however Rin always ends up stopping these fights. In half a year, Lucy returned. At first Mason was terrified of Lucy, when first seeing her he had a panic attack, which caused him to collapse and Lucy taunted him for. As much as they hated each other Mason and Lucy could never actually kill each other. Lucy hates her family; however she can't bare the thought of them gone. Lucy's Act 3 Over time, Mason and Lucy were both on good terms and Lucy is currently receiving therapy from the same person that treated Mason, Mason had also quit being a prostitute after eventualy getting a job as a waiter at the diner in Baruza. Eisuke(ew) unfortunately had returned, causing Mason to go into a panic attack. Eisuke calmed Mason down, despite this Mason attacked Eisuke with one of Lucy's golden knives leaving deep cuts on his arm(yes it did leave massive ugly scars). Despite Mason somewhat being able to act calmly around Eisuke and properly speak to him, he still feels highly uncomfortable around him-- has frequent panic attacks near him-- and cusses him out and yells at him before he leaves the room. Mason eventually ends his relationship with Rin, Rin in results attacks him with an occult knife. Act 3 Mason stops him and puts him into rehab for a year, giving him the treatment and therapy that he had never received. Mason cuts his hair, letting his hair heal his naturally blonde hair grow shoulder length. He joins the newly founded photography club by Aimi Miki, and forms a bond with her that he did not have before. AFter so much hurting, Mason is finally beginning to feel happy. Act 4 ''' ''The following act will focus more on Rin Kenshin than Mason Kyosuke. While Rin was in rehab, Mason had... not gone down the right path. After joining the photography club who is affiliated with the hacker organization CUBE, power had begun getting to his head. The photography club run almost everything under the service of Info-Chan. Mason had become violent towards those who threatened the photography club's empire. This all happened around the time that Rin himself came back from rehab. When Rin had returned he had tried being the best version of himself, and tried making up for all the pain and suffering he made others endure. He had also changed his appearance, bleaching his hair to the point of it seeming almost silver; he had also picked up his bangs with a clip so it wouldn't get in his face. He also did not wear his eyepatch anymore revealing he is blind on that eye. After he had come in contact with everyone he had one more person to see: Mason. However, things did not exactly go as planned. Rin greeted Mason, this is their conversation. "Mason, h-hello." "Rin? what are you... doing here?" "Well, after our last encounter... I thought maybe I should you know... clear the air." "Clear the air? Really? after all that happened you want to ’clear the air’ ” "...Mason, I understand why you did what you did. It was unhealthy for both of us to be together, I understand that now." "Apologizing isn‘t gonna fix what you did. Have you even talked to Inori? you know the girl you so selfishly threw a fucking car. She can’t even walk anymore. Or how about your sister? she has always stuck by you and you lied to her all of these years.” ”A-At least I’m fucking trying to make things right. You’re just some fucking coward that runs away from his past and goes and whores himself out to the entire fucking school!!” Mason slaps Rin in anger ".........." Rin left in tears shortly afterwards ”R-Rin... wait...” After a few weeks of not going to school Rin had some time to think, while Mason had other plans. The following is a conversation between Mason and Info-Chan. "So how's the work going?" "It's going well, there have been a few complications with Lucy's rusty hacking skills but it has worked." "Get her to pull herself together. This is important. Do you realize how important this next step is?" "Relax, Info. Some coding errors aren't gonna get in the way of anything." "What about your little boyfriend? Rin Kenshin? will he get in the way of anything?" "He's not my boyfriend. Rin is weak and damaged. He isn't a threat" "You better hope so." Act continued on Rin Kenshin's page. Routine WIP Trivia * He used to be a prostitute he frequently gets ridiculed and shamed for this. * His birth name isn't Mason, he changed it to Mason after surviving the accident, his real name is Matsuo Kyōsuke. * He sounds like this Quotes WIP Relationships Rin Kenshin: His ex. Aimi Miki: Used to hate her, now he's good friends with her and is one of her most valued club members. Cocoa Hanakura: Is close friends friends with her. Keko Hanakura: Mason is friends with her, they tend to fight a lot but remain friends. Lucy Major: His older sister though having their long and dark, complicated past. They are now on good terms. Hitoshi Akiya: One of Mason's friends, they became friends after a bad encounter with Mason's sister Lucy. Eisuke Major: His father, when he found out he was still alive he wanted to kill him, however, instead his is trying to repair their already broken relationship. Mason is still extremely uncomfortable around him and hates him. Jessica Major: His diseased mother, he loved her. Doesn't know about her affair and never will. Itaru Kiryu: One of Mason's friends, he and Itaru met at the students enrollment ceremony at the beginning of the year Kisekae Code Act 1 WIP Act 2 Got it, will add it later. 'Act 3 ' WIP Credits None Gallery MasonAct1.png|Act 1 MasonMajorNewDesignwatermarkuwu.png|Act 2 Mason.png|Act 3 Mason8.png|Act 4 Category:OCs Category:CelloJay's OCs Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Photography Club Category:Charismatic Category:Students